epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark Zuckerberg
) White Plains, New York |hair = Brown |eyes = Green |image2 = Suit = |-|Casual attire = |ERBnumber = Elon Musk vs Mark Zuckerberg |vs = Elon Musk |releasedate = December 7, 2018 |votecount = TBD |location = The Philip A. Hart Senate Office Building A blue background with glowing shapes}} Mark Zuckerberg battled Elon Musk in Elon Musk vs Mark Zuckerberg. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Mark Elliot Zuckerberg was born on May 14th, 1984, in White Plains, New York. He attended Harvard University, where he launched Facebook. Originally launched to select college campuses, the site expanded rapidly and eventually beyond colleges, reaching one billion users by 2012. As of January 2018, Facebook has more than 2.2 billion monthly active users. Zuckerberg was named one of the 100 wealthiest and most influential people in the world by Time magazine. In December 2016, Zuckerberg was ranked 10th on Forbes list of The World's Most Powerful People. It has been estimated that his net worth was US$55.0 billion as of November 2018. There have also been many controversies surrounding him and Facebook. After Facebook was launched in 2004, Harvard seniors the Winklevoss twins and Divya Narendra accused Zuckerberg of intentionally making them believe he would help them build another social network called HarvardConnection.com. On March 17th, 2018, Facebook was discovered for data breaches with Cambridge Analytica, influencing government elections all across the world, including the United States' 2016 presidential election. On April 10th and April 11th, 2018, Zuckerberg began testifying before the United States Senate Committee. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Data was a lieutenant commander, to start, But I wouldn't expect you to understand an org chart. See, here's mine: I'm at the top (top), boss (boss), And I'm spitting fire like I'm hot (hot) sauce (sauce)! You can't sneak up on Zuck; I don't even fucking blink! I'm the CEO of KNOWING WHAT YOU THINK, INC.! I've been looking up your family; it gets dark, my god! Couldn't clean your daddy's laundry with Apar-Tide-pods! Watch me, Oculus, Instagram, WhatsApp. Post! I'm cleaning up like a Wet-nap. Boast! I drive around in a hatchback. Beep beep! I'll end your story like Snapchat. Ghost! Elon, you're nothing but an attention-seeking outcast, And your star is faded like you on a podcast! 'Verse 2:' Ooo, bots! I know A.I. gets you tweeting. I read your feed while eating toast from robot Morgan Freeman. You need to start sleeping; we can all see you're tired. You're about to be CE-Oh shit, he got fired! (Ooh!) You got all these companies, but they're incomplete! I've got one, and I fold money: income, pleat! Set your self-driving truck to haul your ass home 'Cause this battle's like PayPal: you got owned! Trivia *It was revealed during one of EpicLLOYD's livestreamshttps://www.facebook.com/EpicLLOYD/videos/1102379513164004/ that at some point in the past, a battle between Zuckerberg and Scottish inventor Alexander Graham Bell was planned, only to later be scrapped during writing. According to Nice Peter, this was because the battle was "just too boring at the time, with no meat to find."https://www.reddit.com/r/ERB/comments/a400qe/comment/efdvpji *A preview of Zuckerberg was shown during an ERB News video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DkCqXiKxCVs&t=19s *According to EpicLLOYD in the behind the scenes, Zuckerberg's rap style was set to be like the rap group, Migos. Gallery Mark Zuckerberg Preview.png|Zuckerberg's preview during the ERB News video Mark Zuckerberg's Organisational Chart.png|Zuckerberg's organisational chart, with Chuck Norris' name listed Mark Zuckerberg Oculus Rift.png|Zuckerberg with an Oculus Rift and controllers Mark Zuckerberg ERB Wiki Home Page.png|Zuckerberg searching through the Epic Rap Battles of History Wiki Mark Zuckerberg fake reaction.PNG|A fake error message posted on ERB's Facebook, dramatizing Zuckerberg's reaction to the battle References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Bonus Battle Category:Bonus Battle Characters Category:Elon Musk vs Mark Zuckerberg Category:Nice Peter